¡Ya no soy un niño, Oneechan!
by dolly giirl
Summary: "Ya me harte de que Miku piense que sigo siendo un niño, voy a demostrarle que no lo soy".


Espero que les guste emm esta inspirado en hetarenaide yo onii-chan advierto que esa canción es yaoi : bueno amm dejo de joder y aquí esta solo serán 2 cap.

* * *

**¡Ya no soy un niño Onee-chan!**

Len pov.

¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODO!

Es cierto que soy un poco…pequeño, que innumerables me eh vestido de chica para los videos y para cantar, también y lo admito con un poco de vergüenza que soy un shota waaaaa ya lo dije ya lo dije.

Admito que algunas veces Kaito-nii-san me ha dicho que le parezco lindo o se me ha insinuado pero no es mi culpa ¿acaso creen que es así?

Pues no, soy prácticamente igual a Rin y yo como chico la veo bastante guapa pero como hermana es un horror quien se cree que es.

Ahh pero eso no es lo que me tiene harto nooo….lo que me tiene harto es Miku, no malentiendan, no ella…si no como me trata.

Onee-chan , Miku-nee, como hacerte entender que ya no soy aquel niño que era antes como hacerte entender que…mi cuerpo y mi mente son ya de adultos y que…quieras o no deseo hacerte cosas más adultas.

Parezco un niño pataleando por que tuve que ser yo el que se encerrara en su cuarto e hiciera pucheros y rabietas no señor no voy a ser yo, ¿Quién se ha creído que es Rin? Solo porque no me quise poner su estúpida ropa se enojo.

Me levante del suelo donde estaba acostado boca abajo, cogí el ipod del buro y me dirigí hacia la sala de juegos, seguro podría distraerme un rato.

Tome la perilla de la habitación y Salí sin hacer mucho ruido, tome el ipod entre mis manos y busque una canción que ahuyentara todos mi pensamientos.

Mire el ipod y me encontré con una foto mía con Miku y Rin mi imaginación voló tan alto de inmediato fueron borrados mis pervertidos pensamientos pero no por la música si no por que choque de frente con alguien.

-Oye ¿ten más cuidado quieres? baka-dije sin molestarme en mirar quien era, me levante del piso y ya me iba cuando escuche u sollozo, mire al suelo y desee no haber nacido.

-Yo lo si...siento…mucho Len-kun…no era mi intención-decía Miku desde el suelo con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, me agache y quede a la altura de sus ojos.

Tome su mentón y lo alce para que me viera directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento Miku, no debí hablarte así-dije yo con un tono sensual ella me miro y sonrió.

-Len-kun, eres un tierno hermanito menor-dijo ella, se levanto y despeino mi cabellera, esto ya era el colmo debería ponerme un anuncio que diga NO SOY UN NIÑO.

-nee, Len-kun ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo y después a una cafetería? –Me pregunto Miku con una gran sonrisa-

-Ehh, si-respondí yo seguro estaba sonrojado, sentía mi piel arder ahora que lo pienso eso no suena muy de chicos.

Jaja parece que estoy escribiendo una novela romántica o algo por el estilo.

Se me subieron peligrosamente los colores cuando Miku tomo mi mano.

-¿Q-que haces?-Pregunte tartamudeando mientras veía a Miku.

-Ya quiero ver la película junto a ti Len-kun-juro que hubiera bailado de felicidad si Miku no hubiera sostenido mi mano.

**.-.-.-.-En el cine.-.-.-.**

-Quiero un puerro acaramelado-pidió Miku sonriendo gentilmente al muchacho que atendía la dulcería.

El por su parte la miro y se sonrojo, se dio vuelta y me plantee asesinarlo pero con Miku a mi lado me sería imposible.

-Arigato-dijo Miku con una dulce sonriso cuando el muchacho le tendió el caramelo, Miku tendió el dinero pero el se negó a aceptarlo.

-Dame un beso y toma todo lo que quieras de la dulcería-le dijo descaradamente a Miku, me reí ya que yo estaba presente.

Se me atasco la risa en la garganta cuando vi que Miku se inclinaba y le plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de este chico.

-Ejem- carraspee fuertemente.

-Len-kun toma todo lo que quieras-dijo ella sonriéndome dulcemente como se atrevía, Miku no era tan descarada o si?

-No gracias-dije yo y me dirigí hacia donde recogían las entradas para pasar.

-Espera Len-me grito Miku y yo me detuve en seco ¿Cómo no obedecer a la chica que más quiero y en especial cuando usa ese tono de voz?

Entramos en la sala, la cual estaba repleta, fruncí el ceño por que tenia que ser así, solo había dos asientos libres, corrí hacia ellos.

-Jeje, Len-kun es muy infantil-rio Miku mientras se sentaba a mi lado y recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro que vergonzoso momento.

Vimos la película o eso creía hacer ya que cada momento, cualquier cambio y movimiento de Miku me ponía nervioso y la volteaba a ver.

-Len ¿pasa algo?-Me pregunto ella mirándome con un poco de preocupación.

-Eh ¿Por qué lo preguntas-pregunte yo viéndola aun mas de cerca, Miku siempre me ponía nervioso siento que si me despisto un segundo le va a pasar algo.

-Es que…ya se acabó la película y tu solo me miras a mi-dijo ella apartando la mirada con un poco de sonrojo "wiiiiii hice sonrojar a Miku.

-Lo siento no lo puedo evitar, eres muy bonita Miku-nee-dije yo y quería darme de topes en la cabeza ya que no use aquella voz sensual que utilizaba para seducir, no, use aquella voz de shota.

-Gracias Len tu también eres muy bonito-me respondió ella dándome una de sus típicas sonrisas amables, saben creo que cada día estoy más enamorado de esa chica.

-Ven vamos-le dije y jale de su manga, salimos de la sala en silencio, no se como nuestras manos terminaron unidas, no se como ella se sonrojo y no se como estábamos tan pegados, lo que si se es que me encanto que hiciera eso.

Pero no todo es color de rosa.

-Auch-se quejo Miku e instintivamente voltee a ver que le pasaba.

Via a un tipo había chocado con el hombro de Miku, el aludido volteo.

-Oh mis disculpas preciosa dama, no te vi ¿Qué haces con un mocoso como ese? Ven vamos a divertirnos un rato-le dijo el tipo sonriendo, él fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡¿PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES? EH-pregunte yo gritando haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verme, que pena.

-Len, no es necesario-mascullo Miku mientras se ponía detrás mio.

-Vaya así que el niño si habla, mira no te metas en asuntos de adultos quieres-me dijo el tranquilamente buscando con la mirada a Miku.

-Lárgate de aquí y no busques a Miku nunca mas si no quieres que…-me quede callado que le podría hacer a un tipo así.

-Si no que, por favor no me hagas reír, largo de aquí niñato y déjame con la preciosa Miku-Miku enrollo sus manos en mi camisa.

-No vale la pena, ven Miku-tome a Miku de la mano y me la lleve lejos del tipo, llagamos a la parada de autobuses, pero para nuestra mala suerte se desato una tormenta, no pasaba ningún coche y no se veía que fuera a parar.

-Nee, Len, Gracias por defenderme-me dijo ella y se inclino, me dio un ligero pero muy lindo beso que hizo que me sonrojara hasta la raíz.

-Eras muy tierno cuando te sonrojas Len-me dijo ella y mi sucia mente pensó "ya veremos como te ves tu Miku, ya veremos"

* * *

Nee, les gusto , si es así dejenme unos reiewcillos vale? como sea acepto de todo bueno hasta la prox, Karol-chan ya pege te toca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviewsss?**


End file.
